1. Field of the Invention
Relates to a timing device which indicates the charged condition of a battery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Presently known battery chargers read open circuit voltage and the percent of charge in a battery.
Known also are battery chargers having meters which provide a reading requiring reference to a chart or the use of an equation to determine the time required to charge a battery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,137 to Long, a disclosure is made to indicate when the terminal voltage of a battery falls below a predetermined value as a warning indicator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,413 to Taylor, a battery voltage indicator is disclosed to show the general level of the battery charge, such as "high", "medium" and "low".
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,580 to Wallace, Jr., a device is disclosed indicating when a drop in battery potential is below a useful level.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,865 to Klug, a termally actuated voltage indicator shows the relative charge of a storage battery.
It is desired to provide a more exact determination of the charge condition of a lead acid storage battery.